Inner Conflicts
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Cloud feels harboured by feelings for Vincent, but he can't say anything about it. What happens when Vincent carries out his wildest dreams? Will Clouds tell him how he feels? Rated M for yaoi. Written for amaya-nights rain because she forced me into itXD


**Title- Inner Conflicts**

**Pairing- VincentXCloud**

**Rating- M for yaoi, course language, and whatever the fuck else comes up.**

**Games- Final Fantasy**

**Summary- Vincent and Cloud have a mutual attraction for each other, they just don't know it yet.  
A/N- Wrote this for amaya-nights rain cause she forced me into it... You had better like this Amaya, all this is are smut filled smut, smut, smuttiness. If you don't like... why the fuck did you ask for it? I know almost nothing about Final Fantasy, so if this is really bad... blame Amaya.**

Cloud rolled his eyes at a snide comment that was thrown his way. He knew that there were people that didn't like him, it was obvious, but the only thing that kept him from murdering them was the fact the Valentine didn't seem to share their opinions, and if he did, he didn't voice it.

He wondered if maybe Vincent harboured the same feelings, the same _needs_that he did. He wondered if perhaps somewhere in that dark mind, Vincent was attracted to him. He heaved a sigh and pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on, and looked into the distance. _'Where the fuck are you Sephiroth?' _he thought silently as the sun flashed it's last dying rays before the world was drowned in an inky darkness.

Valentine didn't bother to sleep, not yet, he knew that his troubled mind couldn't handle the nightmares. He sat in the dark, watching the moon as it moved ever so slowly across the sky. He sensed someone move behind him, and turned his head to the side. He sized the blonde up from the corner of his eye, wondering what he wanted.

"Cloud."

"Valentine."

That was all the was exchanged between them before they both turned back to the sky. Cloud wondered fleetingly what it was that Vincent thought of when he started into the distance like that. He wondered if it had something to do with their self-acclaimed mission, or something completely different.

Valentine knew that Cloud was looking at him, he could almost feel his eyes on him, and he found himself wondering as well. He wondered about Cloud's name and weather it had anything to do with how soft he was, or if it was just his 'birth' name. He had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but he found that he couldn't rid of them .

Cloud was also having trouble. He was having problems clearing his mind of the thoughts that plagued him of the older male. He almost closed his eyes to clarify them, but caught himself just in time. He jolted back to reality to find that Valentine had moved and was standing right in front of him.

"What was that?" Vincent asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

Cloud frowned, how had he said something? He didn't remember saying anything. He couldn't...-

He moved back away from Valentine as he felt something soft press against his lips, well he tried to move back, but he found that the simple movement was harder to do when someone was holding onto you.

He opened his mouth to ask what Vincent thought he was doing when a pair of lips closed over his, driving all thought from his mind, and all protests from his tongue. The feeling was heavenly, and he barely noticed that he was being eased to the ground, or that Vincent's cloak was chafing his cheek.

Vincent had no idea what he was doing. He found that he wanted to see Cloud's mouth move, but he wanted moans and pleads of his name to come from it. He stopped him from talking by pressing their lips together, and pushing his tongue into his mouth. He pushed him down to the ground, knowing that the others were back in the camp they had established, and so wouldn't see or hear anything they did.

Cloud tilted his head back as Vincent's mouth moved down the side of his neck to his collarbone where he sucked softly on his skin, bringing the blood to the surface in a bruise. The blonde's hands worked skillfully on the buckles that held Vincent's cloak on. Once he had them undone, he pushed the annoying thing off of Valentine's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Valentine helped Cloud rid of his clothes before starting on the rest of his own. Not a word was said between the two as they fondled and touched each other. Vincent leaned down again to press his lips to the side of Cloud's neck as one of his hands slid down his body to wrap itself around his aching hardness.

Cloud let out a soft cry of mixed surprise and pained pleasure as Valentine's hand wrapped around his erection. His fingers automatically dug into his back, creating gouges in his porcelain skin. "Ah, Vincent..." he moaned softly.

Valentine was as stoic as ever, but the glint in his eyes would show that he did like what Cloud did when he touched him. With his free hand, he brought up three fingers and pressed them against Cloud's lips, sliding them into his mouth as he opened it.

Cloud slicked his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, coating them in a light layer of saliva. when he though there was enough lubrication, Vincent pulled his fingers away to replace them with his mouth. He pushed his tongue past Cloud's lips, exploring the warm cavern.

Cloud's initial reaction was to tense up as Valentine pressed his fingers against his entrance, but soon with the movements of his tongue in his mouth, and the movement of his other hand, he relaxed, allowing Vincent to push his fingers into him. He let out a soft cry as he was breached, pulling away from Vincent and squeezing his eyes closed at the strange feeling.

The strange feeling soon became a painful feeling as Valentine added more fingers, thrusting them in and out of the younger male. When he deemed Cloud prepared, he removed his fingers, giving cloud a moment of rest before pressing their lips together forcefully and thrusting into him in one stroke. Cloud's cry of pain was swallowed by Vincent as he stilled.

Valentine pulled his lips away, slicking his tongue over the side of Cloud's neck as the later wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing him onward. Vincent pulled back, pausing for the briefest moment before thrusting back into him.

A cry broke what silence there was as Vincent set a hard, fast pace. Cloud felt an unfamilliar tightening feeling in his lower abdomen, and threw his head back as the feeling pulsed in his stomach, pushing him ever closer to his goal.

Vincent reached between them, and pumped Cloud's erection to his pace, drawing him ever closer to cumming. With a final cry, Cloud came over Vincent's hand and his stomach. Valentine followed swiftly.

There was a moment when the entire world stood still, then it was shattered as Vincent pulled out of Cloud. He didn't stay with him, rather he stood up and gathered his clothes together, getting dressed quickly.

Cloud sat up as Vincent began to walk away. He wanted to say what was on his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he was in love with the older male. He watched as Vincent walked away, wondering if this encounter would ever repeat itself.

He definitely hoped it would.

**Fin**

**That's it... I hope you liked it Amaya... you had better like it...**

**Anyways, first Final Fantasy fic, tell me what you think.**


End file.
